


Pants on Fire

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: There's something funny about this . . .(A 100-word drabble originally posted to my LJ in 2012.)





	Pants on Fire

**Pants on Fire**

  
 “God,” Wilson said, when the kiss broke.  “ _God_ , House.  I – ”

“Didn’t think you’d like kissing boys, huh?”  

“Well . . .”  

“Oh, come on,” House said, smugly.  “Why not just admit it?  We kissed, you liked it.  You’ll probably like the rest, too.”  

He watched Wilson swallow nervously.  “House, I—”  

“Yeah, you said. ‘Never done it before, not sure about this’, yadda, ya—” 

He broke off suddenly, shocked beyond measure to feel Wilson’s hand down his pants, taking a  _very_  experienced grip on him.  “What the – ? You told me –”  

The grip tightened. Wilson’s smile was feral.  “Like you always say, House.  Everybody lies.”


End file.
